Lies My Half Brother Told Me
by Euley
Summary: Trying to forget a family that never existed Wesley finds out he has a half sister. Trying to forget a love that never happened Wesley gets a new girlfriend, and while trying to forget a destiny that will never come to pass, Wesley puts everyone in danger
1. Proulouge

Tittle: Lies My Half Brother Told Me

Rating: Pg-13 for Swears

Author: Eule

Disclaimer: I do not own Wesley, or any other charactors from "Buffy" or "Angel" yet, Luke, Wilfred, Joni, Nick, Emma, Liz, Abby, and Linda are mine.

Summary: While trying to forget a family that never exsited Wesley finds out he has a half-sister. While trying to forget a love that never happened Wesley gets a new girlfriend. And while trying to forget a destiny that will never come to pass, Wesley put everyone in danger.

* * *

**Prolouge**

* * *

Lukas Olsen skateboarded around his small town in Kansas. He sighed deeply...he just needed to think...things where getting hectic and he just needed to be Alone. So she's dead...his twin sister...his best friend...his other half...Laura is dead. And then he had that dream last night...with those people...they were having some Kind of picnic and in his arms was a girl his own age. She was warm, and beautiful. He saw an older couple...there were other people there. A lot...and for some reason in His dream he loved them all but...that older couple...he had some kind of special connection with them that he couldn't explain. His parents...ever since hearing about Laura...they haven't said a word to him. Heck if isn't sure if their breathing. Yet it didn't matter...none of it really mattered anymore. Because...he just couldn't feel. He was numb.

* * *

Emma Smith walked down the hallway in the Slayer Academy. She was knew, and just recently found out she was a slayer...and she was taken from the Orphanage. She kept her head down never daring look up at people through her big dark rim glasses at the people around her. The giant pile of books in her hands kept Her face hidden as well. Her chestnut brown hair in a messy bun. Her bummy like cloths. Such as cargo pants that where hammy downs in the orphanage, and an Oversized hoodie that obviously didn't fit her. Yet she kept her head down. She was having that dream again. That dream about her...and. Those people. She thinks maybe thier her family yet...in her dream she is her own age. In her dream she is having a picnic and is surrounded by these people...these people who love her so much. She can feel it...and she is smiling. There's a boy who's holding her. He's her age...he's so warm...she felt like she knew him better then she did herself. Then theirs this older couple...they look upon them so proudly...and with nothing but pure love and affection in there eyes. They where either her parents...or her and the boy in the Future. Yet Emma merely sighed as she sat under a tree outside the academy, used a book to cover her face and cried.

* * *

Nicholas Wood walked like a storm down the hallway in the academy. Damm it...it just wasn't fair! He was training to be a watcher, his mother was a slayer. He could fight pretty well, for a newbie. He had friends, was good at sports, yet when it came to his education...damm it! It just wasn't fair! He wasn't retarded he just couldn't...he just couldn't do well in school. They had to put him in the "special" class with Mr. Andrew that rearted queer twit. Yet the fist at his side loosened as he thought of the dream he had last night...the dream...he was with his brother...and a bunch of other people. There was a younger couple; the boy was holding the girl. He felt a weird connection to them...like...he had known them his entire life. Like...they where his own siblings. A bunch of other people where thier...and everyone loved each other so much. He couldn't help but smile in his dream. God...it just wasn't fair!

* * *

Wesley awoke from his own dream. He was in heaven...with the others. They where having that picnic again, he was holding Liz his back up against the giant oak tree. Emma and Luke had just come forward with thier relationship yet everyone knew it was going to happen all along. Yet as the cold sweat dripped down from his forehead he realized something, that that was never a dream. Yet a nightmare, a part of his once haunting life. That no longer exists.

* * *

"Master" hissed "the demon". 

"Yes," said a figure that hid in the shadows.

"The god and his siblings...their memories are becoming more frequent."

"Then you have been going your job."

"Yes master...May I ask to ret"

"NO! You have failed me not once yet twice. It's about time that Shadow and I finally meet. I mean the second time he killed you he killed himself and his family with him. Ha! Yet we both know compared to me you are but a twig."

"Y-yes master. What ever you say." he said keeping his head low.

"No leave me! I wish to be alone" commanded the dark figure.

"Y-yes sir." and "the demon" left. The dark figure opened his eyes, revealing them to be snake like, and a bright yellow. The only thing you could see of the demon.

"So Shadow...this game will be much fun...yes...very fun. As will be your death." he closed them and all one would see is darkness.


	2. I'm Game

Lighting struck high in the sky causing a mysterious being able to be seen only for a brief moment. The old Mikelo Demon ran for it's innocent life. It's webbed feet splashing in the large puddles from the redundant amount of rain falling. It was falling so hard that it was hard to see. Running into a fenced he tried to climb yet felt a pair of strong hand pulls him down at an angle making him land on his back, his eye's seeing the shadow of the figure. Lighting struck once more and the Mikelo Demon was able to see the last thing he'd ever see. For the moment was over in an instant yet her image will be forever planted in his mind, in this life and the next.

It was a girl, very young in age. Jet-black hair up in a messy bun, hair falling into her face. Wearing a pair of tight jeans, and a red tube top, showing her sun tattooed pierced belly button. A small jet-black leather jacket just covered her normally bare arms, yet did nothing to stop showing her midriff. Large black boots where on her feet. The most piercing blue eye's he had ever seen, and will ever see again. A pair of sai's in her hands.

"Sorry nothing personal." she said as the moment left, as did the lightning. "Just business." she grinned as he felt the two daggers punctuate his body.

* * *

"So what do we have here" asked Angel coming over to the Wolferman and Hart Investigative team. 

"10 demon killing this week. None of them have connections except they all have one enemy in common. A Mr. Reed" said the leader of the Investigative Team. "All of them are killed by 2 daggers, most likely Sies because of the angle they where injected."

"Good, I want my people on this now, this now." he commanded. He hadn't had any real action lately, just papers, and more papers. Sure they where doing a lot of good, and sure he and Buffy have been talking non stop on the phone lately, and sure things where pretty good in his life right now...he was just so restless.

"Yes Sir." replied the Investigator as he returned to examine the body.

Angel entered the office, and grinned slightly at the sight of Gunn. Whistling as he worked, as did Lorne, and even Fred was smiling. Action has been low because they had finally made in impact on LA. The demons where finally starting to back down, and everything was great except...

"Hey Wesley." yelled Angel putting a smile on his face as he saw his passing friend.

"Oh yes Angel hello." he said taking his head out of the book he was reading.

"How are you doing Buddy" he asked again a large smile on his face.

"Angel, I have known you long enough when you want something, what is it"

"Information." he sighed losing the grin.

"On what"

"A man or a demon goes by the name Mr. Reeds," he said seriously.

"Yes, well why the "hey buddy act? You could of just asked me," he said putting his nose back in the book as he started to walk to his office Angel as his side. "You are the boss need I remind you."

"Yeh, well...you've just been a bit quite these last few months that's all."

"I'm sorry," he said looking up placing the book down on his desk.

"Ever since you got back from that trip around the states you have been really...quite...out of it...I don't know what is going on with you for the last 3 months. I get some of it might be from your father visiting you, and the shooting, but Wes. "

"Angel I can assure you I am fine, now if you'll excuse me I do believe I have work to do." he said cocking an eyebrow. Angel sighed.

"Ok, but uuuh I'm here if you want to.uuh.talk."

"This whole "buddy thing is killing you isn't it"

"Oh dear god yes."

"Angel I'm fine." he said with a slight chuckle. "Just a little stressed out that's all."

"Ok, fine see you at the meeting at 2"

"Yes I'll be there," he said smiling and Angel nodded accepting the obvious lie and closing the door. Wesley sighed and he fell back into his chair. His elbow prompted up on the arm of his chair and his fist on his chin as he sat there pondering.

Has it really been that long? 3 months? Dear god it has only felt like a few weeks since Wesley gave up every that he had ever held near to him.

* * *

At the age of 18 Wesley ran away from home, and joined the Royal Marines. For a year and a half that was his life. Yet after starting to hate the life as a Marine, and after being in an explosion in Iraq (post Cold War stuff) and people thought he was dead, he used it as his advantage to run away. After traveling the world for he rest of the year he stopped in a small town called Pinegreen Virginia just to get some change on his way to Miami yet... everything changed because he met- 

"Wesley" said a voice on the intercom.

"Yes Angel" he responded.

"Forget Mr. Reed, we found the assassin."

"Where is he"

"She, and currently playing game boy on my couch in my office. Will you please come here"

"Yes, of course I'm on my way." he said picking up a small pistol and placed it in his back pocket as he came into Angel's office.

* * *

"So uuh why are you here" asked Fred. 

"Look, my employer Mr. Reed, he wants you dead."

"Your an assassin." Angel said in his brooding way.

"Yeh, Mr. Reed hired me to kill all those other demons. I usually don't ask question, just do the job. Yet then he asked me to kill you."

"And you'd rather have me as an allie then an enemy." Angel completed.

"Wow, Mr. Brood over here does have some brains" yet she stopped in mid-sentence as Wesley came in to the office.

Both stopped, and it was as if time stopped for a second as they just stared. They had a connection, the first moment they laid eyes on each other. Wesley had only felt this kind of connection once before...and that was with his siblings, and his daughter.

"Well well, who's this" she said grinning cockily.

"This is Wesley head of our Mystical Department," said Angel still brooding.

"Huh, names Abby." she said looking at him up and down. He was wearing kackees and a dark blue sweater.

"Abby what" he asked cocking his head to one side. She was wearing black leather pants, a neon green tube top and her leather jacket once more. It showed her belly button, which had a tattoo around it of a sun. Her right ear had one large hoop earring, 2 studs, and one small hoop for her cartilage, while her other ear just had a large hoop and 2 studs. Her belly button was pierced as well.

"Wouldn't you like to know" she said arching a brow.

"How old are you" he asked arching a brow right back. She frowned slightly.

"13." she merely stated.

"That many piercing at 13" yet Fred's comment was interrupted by a cold glare.

"Look, I came here to make with the nice nice if you don't want my help the"

"Ok, Ok, just tell us where he is." said Gunn.

"Yeh ok fine, well you guys better load up. This guy it real heavy on the muscle." she said sighing heavily.

"Ok, Gunn get the swat team, we'll need all we can "

"No way, I can get you in, the only way. Force won't work. I can get in it least two. So that's Angel and" she then stared at Wesley and cocked her head slightly. "What about you British boy? You game" she grinned.

"Yeh, I'm game." he grinned as Abby nodded in approval.

* * *

The long blond hair girl laughed hysterically. 

"I can't believe she fell for it" she laughed.

"Maggie, let's get out of here Buffy's coming." said one of her little group.

"Heehawed! Ok, but awww little E needs protection." she said laughing as she left the other girl now covered in syrup and chicken feathers. Before leaving here.

Buffy came over. Great, not again. It was the third time this month that E has gotten picked on by anyone. It was because she was a slayer and unlike other slayers couldn't run, or do anything reality athletic. She was quite, and book smart.

"E are you ok" asked Buffy.

"Y-yes I'm fine," she mumbled pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Who did this to you"

"N-n-no one. I did it myself. An accident." she said in her quite voice.

"Emma Smith, don't lie to me."

Tiny 17 year old Emma Smith looked up at Buffy with amazing green eyes, and said "I don't know how to do anything else." and with that she left the eldest slayer to go take a shower. Yet little did Emma now, it was actually she, who has been the slayer the longest, the thing is. She just doesn't remember. Being called at age 7, not knowing until age 9. Going out for patrol first time when she was 10. She doesn't remember or even knows she had a sister who was an Inhuman, or "Angels" as we call them. She doesn't remember falling in love a half god boy, and she doesn't remember his brother whom was her watcher, teacher, coach, brother in-law, and also her best friend. Matthew Pryce, yet he would later change his name back to it's real form.

Wesley Matthew Wyndam Pryce.


	3. Tango

"Welcome Miss Smith." said the Butler in front of the huge mansion.

"Hello Casper, please tell Mr. Reed I am here."

"Shall I tell him you and guest madam"

"No, they may remain in the party Casper."

"Who is your guest madam"

"My brother, and a good friend of the family." she said pointing to Wesley and then Angel.

"Very well Madam." he said stepping to the side allowing the trio to enter.

"Well act smooth, and act like you know what your doing got it" said Abby obviously taking control of the mission.

"We can do this." said Angel She merely nodded and Angel turned to Wesley. "We can't do this. I can't stand these high class social parties." he said trying to loosen the tie.

"Angel just calm down." said Wesley looking around. He unlike angel wasn't wearing a bow around his neck. Just a white oxford, and dress pants, and a dress coat. The top few buttons undone on his oxford. "Do you think we can trust Abby"

"I don't know, this whole thing could be a trap."

"Yes, my thoughts exact" yet he stopped as his eyes locked with a young woman. She was standing in the corner surrounded by a few men. 3 or 4 to be exact. She was wearing a silky black gown, a slit up the side of her right leg. Her hair was a shiny silky blond color and was up in a fancy looking bun of some sort. Her eyes green, and slightly hypnotic. She merely arched a brow at Wesley, and looked at him up and down.

"Is she checking you out" asked Gunn's voice knocking him out of his trance.

"W-what" he said coming back down to earth. "No, of course not." he said turning back to Gunn

"Yes she was...go talk to her."

"I can't. We're here on a job, and what are you doing here"

"Angel called me, told me it would be safer if we had a man on the inside she didn't know about, and come on English it is a party."

"Gunn, I'm not going to "

"Excuse me." said a warm voice. Wesley turned and saw the woman he had locked eyes with moments before. "Hi, I'm Linda Sharpe, I was just wondering if you would like to join me at my table" she asks quite innocently, yet it was obvious her intentions where far from innocent.

"Yes, of course he'll join you." said Gunn.

"I"

"It's ok Wes, you can go see your sister later. I'm sure she won't mind. He's Abby's brother. A friend of Mr. Reed's."

"Oh, I had no clue Abby even had a brother." she said suddenly getting very interested.

"You know Abby" Wesley said, she looked at him hearing his accent.

"Yes, of course. Practically raised her myself."

"Can you excuse us for a second." said Gunn as he pulled Wesley away from Linda. "Ok now you have to sit with. Not because she is incredibly hot, and is checking you out. But because she knows some stuff about Abby."

"But Gunn I"

"Ok, sorry well go have a good time Wes."

"Yes, I'm sure we will." said Linda arching a brow leading him towards her table.

"Everyone, this is...oh I'm sorry didn't catch your name."

"Wesley."

"Well everyone this is Wesley Smith, Abby's brother." she said taking a seat with 3 other guys. They all glared at him. "Wesley this is Brad, Brain, and Bob." she said pointing to the three men. All beef, all blond, and all incredibly scary.

'"So Wesley." said Brad. "What do you do for a living"

"I am head of the research department at Wolferman and Hart." he obviously not intimidated. "And you" he said cockily. Brad merely mumbled something about financing.

"Oh so your one of the new owners"

"Yes, you were a client Linda" he asked relaxing slightly.

"Holland Manners was an old family friend." she replied.

"Oh, yes I'm sorry for your lose."

"No it's alright it happened a while ago." she said relaxing as well.

"So Wesley where did you go to school" asked Brain, and like one of his triplets was trying to scare Wesley off.

"An all boy academy and then Oxford in England."

"Oxford really" asked Linda fascinated. It was obvious all three boys where mad with jealousy.

"So Wesley what do you do in your spare time" asked Bob trying desperately to find a piece of information that he could kill him with.

"What do you mean"

"I think what Bob means is, do you read a lot, and if you are Abby's brother then"

"Martial Art's? Yeh I do that." he grinned. Linda was obviously impressed.

"Anything else" Wesley merely shrugged.

"Jog, swim, fight, and work is pretty much my life." he said causally. All three B boy's were mad with jealousy as Linda grinned as music started to play.

"Would you care to dance" she asked.

"Of course." he grinned back as he stood up and offered her a hand. She merely locked eyes with him for a moment and took him as they went out onto the dance floor, dancing slowly. She has one hand on his shoulder while her other is interlocked with his. While he has his other hand on her hip. "So here's the thing, you know practically my life story."

"I wouldn't say that."

"Well it least all the actual interesting facts."

"That you swim, job, and do martial art's"

"Most interesting ones in my life." he grinned, and she giggled. "Yet, I know nothing about you."

"Well, I went to school at Harvard"

"Harvard really"

"Yes, and I studied law."

"So your a lawyer"

"Hmmm was. Then I met Abby."

"And" he asked.

"Well...things change. She came in to my life, about 7 years ago...now here's a question for you, where have you been"

"Well to be honest I didn't even know I had one up until a few days ago."

"Really" she said arching a brow.

"Yes, well to be more exact she's my half sister, father to ashamed to tell any of us."

"I see, well 7 years ago, got a divorce case with her foster parents. She went to live with her mother who lived in a trailer and for the record is better of the two." she sighed. "I visit her on a daily basis. She practically lives at my apartment."

"You aware of what she does"

"Yes, and I'm not proud of it yet she is...special." she said as the continued to waltz.

"Special"

"Special." she repeated laughing. The waltz ended and they both stopped dancing to clap for the band. Suddenly the tango started to play.

"You Tango" asked Linda arching a brow.

"Do you" he grinned back.

"Argentine Tango"

"Only one I know."

"Impressive." she grinned.

"I aim to please." he smiled back as the music started to play. He placed his right hand behind her back and pulled her towards him. She put her left hand right above his right bicep and pushed away. They both used their other hand to clasp as the music started to play.

Both danced as if they had been doing it professionally and were partners. Knowing exactly what the other was going to do, the sultry dance continued, and a small crowd formed around the pair yet they were obvious to the outside world. The music stopped with Wesley standing behind her, one arm around her waist the other clasped with her hand. Both breathing heavily. Her blond hair starting to fall in her face.

"Impressive." she said once more breathing heavily unaware of Abby watching with cold eyes.


	4. Just Coffe

Music started to play once more yet it was slow once more.

"Wesley" whispered Gunn, a large smile on his face plus a look of surprise.

"Umm will you excuse me for one second Linda"

"Y-yes of course. I'm going to clean up." she said still a bit bewildered and out of breathe. Wesley walked over to Gunn who was obviously excited.

"Damm English! Why didn't you tell me you would dance like that? Man, did you get her number"

"W-what? Gunn I"

"You two where like on fire"

"It was quite intense yes." he grinned.

"Well, get her number quick because Abby is done her meeting with Mr. Reed she'"

"She's right here," she said coldly. Wesley turned around and saw her eyes starting at him. "What the hell do you think your doing" she said like venom.

"I'm sorry" asked Wesley confused.

"What was that? With Linda"

"Nothing, just a little dance."

"Pfht, little" asked Abby once more like venom. "You go near her one more ti"

"Abby" said Linda. Abby immediately smiled.

"Linda hey."

"Abby why didn't you tell me you had a half brother"

"Half brother" asked Abby.

"I told her how father had an affair, to ashamed to say anything Abs." he said calmly and relaxed.

"Oh yeh...I forgot." she said smiling and grinding her teeth. Abby was wearing very seductive like she always does. Except it was just classier. A red tight dress, hair up in neat bun, make-up covering her face, a slit up her leg except it went up higher then Linda's.

"Yes, well it was nice meeting you," said Wesley grinning calmly.

"Oh you're leaving" asked Linda disappointedly.

"Yes, I believe I am."

"Oh well maybe you should call me some time." she grinned. Wesley smiled back as he took out his cell phone and put her number in his add list.

"Well I guess I'll talk to you later." he smiled.

"Looking forward to it," she said biting her lower lip, and looking at him with anything but innocent eyes. He grinned back as he turned away ignoring Abby's intensely cold glare.

* * *

"So what did we learn" asked Angel as all 4 sat in the limo.

"That Wesley isn't gay," said Gunn jokingly, yet all he got was 3 glares. "Just joking jeez."

"I talked to Mr. Reeds, asked me if the job is done, I told him not until he tells me why I had to kill these specific people."

"And" asked Angel.

"He said it had nothing to do with the people I killed, it had to do with me."

"What" asked Gunn?

"He said their all tests, he says I have "potential." and gave me this whole retarded power speech, yet I wasn't really listening."

"So now what do we do" asked Gunn.

"Well that's all up to abby," said Wesley leaning back. "It's her situation. She can either go back to Mr. Reed, gain an obviously powerful allie yet also make a great enemy in the process which would be us. Or reverse, come with us and go against Mr. Reed."

"Which one gets paid more"

"You want us to pay you not to become evil."

"Hey it pays the bills."

"Your 13, you don't have bills." said Gunn.

"You'd be suprised." she grinned. And then she turned to Angel. "So what's it going to be"

"Ok, I guess you're the new part of the team Abby."

"Cool, so how your dental plan"

* * *

"So Wes you call Linda" asked Gunn as they bumped into each other in the lobby.

"I'm sorry"

"It's been 3 days, and it's December come on. Just call her."

"What"

"Uh how about no" asked Abby coldly. "Me and Wes already had this talk. He is going to stay away from her." she said coldly coming by them wearing a tight pair of jeans and a short sleeve tight black t with the fiery letters that spelt "Rebel" on them.

"Look Abby, Wes can date who he wants and when he wants."

"What she going to do when she finds out you have done nothing but lie to her about your identity huh" Suddenly Wesley became very pale as flash backs of Liz...throwing him out of the house after telling her his real name.

"Umm if you'll excuse me," he said running towards the local restroom and vomiting into the toilet, as Abby and Gunn continued to fight.

* * *

"Oh hey Wesley." said Linda's voice from behind him.

"Linda, I was just about to call you." he said his cell phone in hand. Sure he was really just about to call Angel, yet Abby needed to be buckled down and this girl seemed to be the key.

"Hey do you want to go get a cup of coffee or something" she asked smiling.

"Yeh sure." he said smiling back. She was wearing a slightly tight red turtleneck and jeans. While Wesley merely wore a loose black sweater, and jeans.

* * *

"So how's Abby a handful"

"Well she doesn't seem that thrilled of me seeing you."

"She is just over protective that's all," she merely said. "I'm her only family really. Only family that cares about her really."

"Family's can make you crazy some times."

"You speak from experience"

"Well it doesn't take blood to make a family. I know that"

"You and that Gunn guy seem like best friends."

"I wouldn't say that, but yeh are good friends." he said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well, you know what else is suppose to make you crazy" she asked arching a brow making small circles on the table at the coffee shop with her pointer finger.

"What"

"When this great guy I know is around and he hasn't kissed me all ready."

"Well maybe he is just a gentlemen."

"Gentlemen? Do they kiss at all"

"Well they do, just not until after the second date."

"Well maybe..." she said making her hand creep it's way over to his as she covered his hand with hers. "I don't want a gentlemen," she said arching a brow once more.

"Well maybe..." he grinned back placing his other hand on top of her hand "it's worth the wait." he grinned as he merely got up and left her dumbstruck.

* * *

Gabriel Morgan Smith was in the training room punching the bag hard. Something was running around her mind as she stated to punch it harder, and harder, blood started to seep from her knuckles yet she ignored it. She continued to punch it until she screamed.

"AAHH" she yelled in anger and frustration, until she felt someone pull her back. She looked up and saw Wesley standing there.

"Abby I"

"Let go of me," she said getting out of his grip roughly. Yet as she left he saw something on her shoulder.

5 cigars burn marks on her right shoulder. Then they were all connected to make a star. It was a familiar scar because Wesley had one exactly like it, as did one of his little brothers. It was a something only their father did to them. Wesley gasped in shock...the connection he made with her earlier was starting to make sense...maybe she really was his sister.


	5. New Deep

Emma sat quietly in the back of the room, with Dawn Summers. They where smart so they could sit in the back. Their teacher Mr. Giles was talking about different weapons and their history. Yet E's mind wandered, a little bit about Dawn. She seemed so familiar...she didn't know why but she did. Suddenly the new kid came in. If Emma had her memory back she would realize that it was William Lukas Wyndam Pryce, yet now he just goes under the name Luke Olsen. Or "the new kid".

* * *

Abby walked down the dark alley at night wearing what she had this morning. 

"Err will you stop following me" she yelled in frustration.

"Sorry..." mumbled Wesley coming from the shadows. "I'm just curious."

"About what" she said obviously annoyed, and thunder rolled in the distance.

"You...I mean...where are you from"

"Fine, to be honest no clue-WATCH OUT" she yelled as a vampire was about to come up from behind him and she took her sies out of her belt sort of pocket for them yet watched as Wesley fought not like Wesley, yet like Matthew. Grabbing the vampire from behind he hurled him over his back and in one motion extracted a stake from his sleeve and staked him in one motion. Angel would get suspicious if he ever saw Wesley fight like that. "Nice moves"

"I've been around," he said shrugging.

"Obviously, but here's a question for you buddy." she said and threw the sie directly at him here merely stepped to the side and caught it in mid air. Yet she didn't see it because her back was turned. "Why are you really following me? Now don't struggle to get off the wall. I just threw that at you about 90 miles per hour and you should be pinned up against the wall." and even without looking Wesley could tell she was grinning smugly.

"To bad I'm not." he merely said. She turned around shocked to see the sie in his hand. "You're a good fighter but your cocky. You over estimate your self and that is going to get you killed."

Abby merely glared at him. "Ha I know your type, the big British gentlemen, with the whole "I'm a watcher, bla bla bla, obi one kin obi, karate kid wax on wax off deal." yet she merely walked up to him. "You know a few parlor tricks yet if it came right down to It." she glared at him her face, only a few inches away from his. Then she merely tugged the sie from his hand roughly. "I would kick your ass in a fight." and with that she turned around sharply continuing to walk down the alley. Quoting something he once heard Faith use on him when they where hunting for Angelus.

"Wanna test that theory" She merely turned back around and threw one of the sies once more this time with more deadly aim and speed yet once again Wesley merely put all his weight on his other foot and caught the sie.

"Impressive."

"Yeh I've been getting that a lot lately." he merely grinned as he threw it back to Abby with aim accuracy and speed that could only equal her own throw.

"Like I said parlor tricks." and she got into a serious fighting stance. "Lets see how you do in a real fight."

Abby was fast, and agile yet Wesley had experience. Fighting back and forth they went on, neither of the making any progress.

"See, getting tired old man," she said breathing heavily.

"Actually I'm just getting started," he said quite calmly as he continued to fight her. The rain started to drizzle as they continued to fight in the alley. Wesley's weapon of choice was an old metal pipe, which he used like a staff.

"Do you honestly think you can beat me" she said once again this time out of breath.

"Well the thing is Abby..." he said and in one motion he had her back facing him, and the pipe along her neck ready to make her throat swollen up so she couldn't breath at any moment. "I'm holding back." and with that he pushed her away and started to walk away.

"Don't you dare" she said glaring. "This isn't over" she screamed over the thunder.

"This thing is it is Abby," he said turning around and walking backwards.

"No it's not" she screamed charging at him. "I can't lose! I won't" she screamed as thunder and lighting struck and rolled yet he merely dodged all her charging attacks. Yet suddenly she stopped because a small group of vampires had heard their fighting moments ago and now all they see is two easy victims both tired out, with most likely strong blood.

"I highly suggest we fight these guys now and each other later," said Wesley and with out saying a word one of them was decapitated by Abby's sie.

The pair took down all the vampires.

"Now that was a tirering experience lets continue our fight later eh Abby?" asked Wesley wiping away a mixture of blood and water on his forehead. Yet when he got no response he looked to see Abby lying on the cold hard wet ground. "Oh my god Abby." he said as he ran over, she wasn't breathing. Did he just lose another sibling?

* * *

Abby awoke, freezing at first scared not sure where she was; yet then realized she was in a bed. A queen size bed and a note on the untouched side the bed it read 

"Gone to get Groceries, take a shower, put on some sweats, gets some rest Obi One Kin obi," she only moaned in anger as she got out of the bed, still wearing her wet cloths.

She took a shower, after a moment it took her a second to figure out how to get it to work yet she did, and turned it on extremely hot and let it wash away all the blood and mud on her body. Nothing but anger, who the hell did he think he was? Doing what he," she merely growled in anger. He thinking he was betters then her? That ass hole he was just so...err! After washing her dirty hair and purposely used all the hot water she left the shower and saw in the bathroom a large white t-shirt, a large white hoodie, and large pair of sweat pants. Sighing deeply she put on her own linen on she put on what he had laid out for her.

His apartment was dark because of the fact it was about 12, and it was still pouring outside. She wondered around and suddenly all the lights went out.

"Great." she muttered and suddenly heard singing in another room. She peeked from his bedroom and saw Wesley sitting in a candle lit living room, a guitar in his hands, and papers all over his coffee desk. He was strumming the guitar, murmuring a few words, and then would write something down. He merely grinned in satisfaction as she guessed he was done writing was ever he was writing. He then merely strummed the guitar before he started to play. His voice was sort of whispery and soothing.

I'm so alive

I'm so enlightened

I can barely survive

A night in my mind

I've got a plan

I'm gonna find out just how boring I am

And have a good time

Cause ever since I tried

Trying not to find

Every little meaning in my life

It's been fine

I've been cool

With my new golden rule

Numb is the new deep

Done with the old me

And talk is the same cheap it's been

Is there a God?

Why is he waiting?

Don't you think of it odd

When he knows my address?

And look at the stars

Don't they remind you of just how feeble we are?

Well it used to, I guess

Cause ever since I tried

Trying not to find

Every little meaning in my life

It's been fine

I've been cool

With my new golden rule

Numb is the new deep

Done with the old me

And talk is the same cheap

It's been

I'm a new man

I wear a new cologne and

You wouldn't know me if your eyes were closed

I know what you'll say

'This won't last longer than the rest of the day'

But you're wrong this time

You're wrong

Numb is the new deep

Done with the old me

I'm over the analyzing

Tonight

Stop trying to figure it out

It will only bring you down

You know, I used to be the back

porch poet with my book of rhymes

Always open knowing all the time I'm problably

Never gonna find the perfect rhyme

For 'heavier things'

Abby stared in complete shock...he was good, like really good. Maybe there was more to this whole Wesley guy then meets the eye.

"Uh wow." she merely said from the doorway.

She looked so much younger, without the make up, the high heel boots adding a few inches to her. Her hair merely held back with a ribbon, making a low ponytail. Her eyes seemed a bit gentler in the flickering candlelight.

"Yes, well don't tell any one ok" he said laughing a bit nervously.

"Why not" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"Because, it's a secret."

"Just like your super fighting skills." said Abby everything starting to make sense.

"Exactly."

"But why hide it"

"Because."

"Because why" she asked curiously.

"Why do you hide"

"I'm not hiding," she said leaning back on the couch across from him now sitting.

"Yes you do, behind the make-up...always wearing something to it least cover your right shoulder." She glared at him.

"So, I have a scar I don't like. You want to make something of it" she said standing up. Wesley merely stood up and looked at her, and took off his jet-black sweater. She gasped seeing his body totally covered in scars, yet that's not what he wanted her to see. He showed her his own right shoulder. It had the exact same scar.

"I don't know about mothers, but we it least share the same father." she merely looked up at him, eye's incredible wide.

"We share different mothers," she merely whispered. He looked at her confused that she knew that. "M-my mother said she named me my name for a reason. Morgan...my middle name...she is the half sister to king author."

"And Abby"

"Abby means strength, but it's short for Gabriel."

"Gabriel was an angel."

"Yeh so" he merely looked at her curiously. Could she be like Liz? No, she was just to in pure...inhuman or "Angels" as we humans call them are practically perfect people...yet then again...he was engaged to Liz, so in his eyes of course she is perfect. Yet then again their parents could of just liked the name. Yet so far all their names have a meaning.

Wesley means born in the west, because Shadow was said to be born in the west of the heavens.

Wilfred means peace, and that's all he ever wants is peace, he out of all of them rarely ever wants to fight, yet he will to protect his family.

William means mighty protector and that is what he has done

Wendy was a name that was actually Wesley's great great grandmother who was a legendary witch throughout Europe.

It was all just so confusing.

"So I guess I'm not lying to Linda then," he said grinning weakly. She merely glared yet a smile on her face.

"You still have to stay away from her." he merely smiled back.

* * *

Emma awoke in her bedroom; she had that dream again, about that man holding her. She was sick...something was wrong with her head...a tumor...or something serious...he was holding her...told her that he loved her...he was crying...he was rocking her...she was just a little girl...he wasn't a brother or a father yet...just someone important to her. She doesn't remember anything about her past, except living in the orphanage all her life. Yet she also felt this weird connection to this new kid, to this Luke. He was a 100 percent bad boy thing going on. Purposely screwing up in class, skipping it most of the time. In fact he was already dating Maggie the first day he came. Yet...the thing was he had gone missing, and for some reason that really unsettled her. She was just so confused...what ever took him called him "William" and something about his brother, even though he only has a twin sister whom she saw for a brief second. What was going on with her?

* * *

"The Sister of the Inhuman is starting to see the truth," said the first shadowed voice. 

"Shadow choose his new family over his last, meaning his destiny is new."

"I know"

"Meaning the people who are distracting him from his true destiny have changed." and the faces of Emma, Wilfred, William, Wendy, and Abby flashed in their crystal ball. "Meaning who must die has changed as well."

* * *

AN: I do not own John Mayer's song "New Deep"., I know Wesley can't sing but in my AU he can. PS: If you want to hear what he sounds like in my crazy little mind, check out how John Mayer sings it. 


	6. She's Safe

Wesley awoke on his couch, Abby sleep next to him, her head on his shoulder. They had merely stayed up late talking, about what they should do from here. Talking about taking legal custody, talking about school, talking about demon, fighting techniques, talking about Linda, and life really. Movies, celebrities, and sports. It was sort of nice, just to talk to your little sister. She was his baby sister, as was Joni, yet she was younger then Joni. The sick bastard also known, as his father must of had an affair right after Joni was born? The sun was shinning through his balcony doors which where made of glass. Awakening Abby who's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey" he merely yawned.

"Hey" she replied looking up at him adoringly. Which is what she did, she really adored him. "Wesley"

"Hmmm? He replied.

"Am I a secret to"

"Abby like I said we're not even sure if we're related, we have to go to the doctor today and find out."

"Ok, but if we are...am I secret to"Wesley paused for a moment and smiled. He was so tired of lies.

"No, no you wouldn't be."

"Good." she said snuggling back in to his embrace and drifting back to sleep. Wesley looked down at her and couldn't help but smile. He didn't care if she was his sister or not, he would still care for her no matter what.

* * *

Wesley drove her to her own apartment so she could pick up her own cloths. He stepped into her suite and whistled.

"Yeh I know cool huh" she said smiling looking around her pent house, it had a large loft for sleeping, and it was just sooo huge. All woodsy polished floor, a lager kitchen, a large sort of denish living room, and skylight window, and just wow.

"Cool doesn't really compeered what I was thinking." he grinned as she walked up stairs to change.

"Yeh, you'd be suprised how much killing a demon pays now a days." she said in her bedroom.

"Yes, and all those cloths that have barely any material in them at all must cost so much." he said sarcastically.

"Are you commenting on my style" she asked curiously.

"Style isn't exactly the word I would use for it. Sultry is more of the word I would use."

"Well, it makes people not underestimate me. People won't listen to a farm girl 13 year old. But they would one who looks like she has been through hell."

"Have you" he asked.

"Have I what"

"Been through hell" he asked as she came down in a gray hooded sweatshirt, and jeans. Her hair in a messy bun, she looked 13.

"Haven't you" she asked cocking her head to the side. He merely smiled. She was like Mark in some ways. When you first meet them their cold, and hard, yet break down the barrier, and all they really want is love, and are over all pretty weak. Poor girl doesn't even know the meaning of the word family. Wesley merely grinned slightly.

"I like your cloths." he merely said. "Now come on lets get to work."

"Ok, and we can talk about Linda Rules."

"Yes, I but I left all my 37 notes back at home."

"Well then we'll just have to start them all over again." she said leaving the apartment, her sneakers squeaking on the floor.

* * *

Wilfred awoke, Ashley his girlfriend at his side.

"Hey you ok baby" she asked.

"Uuh yeh, just a weird dream."

"About you having brothers again"

"Yeh, I only have an elder sister but that's it."

"Are they older or young"

"Ones older and the others younger...they don't call me Wilf...they call me something else...I wish I could remember."

"Well let's see if we can help that." she grinned kissing his cheek. His dream suddenly became the last thing on his mind.

* * *

"Uuh Mr. Wyndam Pryce." said his sectary.

"Yeh"

"It's the doctor for you on line 2."

"Thank you." he replied as he put it on speakerphone. Abby who had been in his office reading looked up"Hello Doctor."

"Hello Mr. Wyndam Pryce, I am pleased to say it is true. Gabriel Morgan Smith is indeed your half sister." Abby looked up at him a giant smile on her face as she ran over and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." he replied, tears of joy starting to form in his eyes slightly. He finally had family back.

"Should I contact your parents si-"?

"No, it's ok. I'm planning on taking full legal custody."

"Very well Mr. Wyndam Pryce." said the doctor obviously happy for the pair.

"Come on lets go tell the others," he said smiling. She merely nodded as she took his hand. Abby was like a little girl right now...no longer having to stand on her own. She could now have someone to look out for her. And most of all...she was safe. He promised her that last night.

* * *

"Uuuh guys." he said entering the staff meeting they where having. "I have an announcement to make." he said obviously excited. Abby came in still holding his hand.

"We're half siblings." all they got was a moment of shock.

"Ok...wait...she is your half sister"

"Yeh"

"Turns out our father is a bastard," said Abby in an oddly cheerily way.

"Wait. How did this happen" Abby looked at Wesley and he nodded. She smiled and took off her sweatshirt reviling a white tank top and showed everyone her scar. "My father did that to me."

"As did mine?" said Wesley whom had undone the first few buttons on his oxford and showing everyone his shoulder.

"Well, well isn't this a room full of happy aura people, what's all the hub-bub" asked Lorne entering.

"Turns out Abby and Wesley are half siblings," said Gunn still slightly in shock.

"Well congratulations Wesley..."

"Yeh cognates..." said everyone slightly moaning yet Angel was glaring at him.

"What I don't get is why you are so happy about it? I mean...I don't understand Wes...I thought you hate kids."

"I never hated children." he said slightly insulted yet he knew Angel didn't know better. Yet all Angel was thinking about was why he got some of his family back, when he couldn't. When it was Wesley who took him away from him. It just wasn't fair.

"Well Conrad's English." smiled Gunn, everyone became oddly quite, except for Abby who didn't know about Alliana. Wesley knew Gunn was most likely jealous.

"Thanks." she said happily.

"Wow" said Fred oddly excited. "This is going to be so much fun! I mean it least now that you're not evil, I'm not the only girl in the group" she said jumping up and down.

"Is she always this energetic" she asked Wesley

"You'll get used to it." he grinned back. Fred blushed slightly. "Another reason I came in here was to ask for the rest of the day off."

"Why" asked Angel? Everyone glared at him.

"Uuh hello? Long lost sibling? Reunited? Does the word celebration mean anything to you people" asked Abby.

"Yeh you two go ahead" said Lorne. "I'll deal with Angel cakes."

"Thanks." said Wesley leaving, Abby nodded in tanks as well. Wesley stuck his head back in there to grab his case and he left with a little rhythm in his step. As he shut the door everyone breathed as if they had been holding thier breaths.

"Ok that was weird," said Spike who had been watching from the shadows.

"Yeh, Wes? A sister"

"Yeh, and I are guessing from his reaction he is an only child am I right" Asked Spike. Yet no one answered. "What he had like a brother who died or something"

"No it's not that it's just. "

"Wesley doesn't talk about his family." finished Fred for Gunn. "I mean we here stories about Gunn and all his cousin, and his sister. We here stories about Angel's sister and mother before they died, and I god knows how many times I've talked about my family but Wesley he...always gets quite." sighed Fred.

"Yeh, he is...really private about that kind of stuff." said Gunn. Angel just remained quite.


	7. Nicknames

Wesley sat in the warm December air (it least for California), which was like a warm spring day in anywhere else.

"Ok spit." said Abby as the pair decked out the cards, their hands a blur as they played the card game. The game went on for about 10 minutes not really going anywhere, Wesley would win a few rounds and then lose some. Yet in the end Abby beat him in a final round, where it looked as if he might of won the game.

"Ha" she said triumphantly.

"Damm" he muttered under his breath yet it obvious he wasn't really serious.

* * *

"Ok, so what's father like? I mean I never met him...except when I was little and he"

"He's a bastard," he merely said as they walked along the boardwalk. His hands where in his coat pocket and she had linked arms. "That's all you'll ever need to know." he sighed.

"Sorry." she mumbled looking down at the ground.

"It's ok, lets just say that the star scar isn't the only one he left Me.," he said chuckling nervously.

"What if he hears about me"

"I am head of a department at the worlds most powerful law firm in the world, in the most powerful branch, I'm not exactly worried." he said.

"Good" she replied as she placed her head on his shoulder as they walked. Wesley merely glanced at her smiled slightly before they continued walking down the boardwalk.

* * *

"So where did you learn how to sing" asked Abby as she started swinging on the swing while Wesley sat just sat on it.

"Around."

"Around? Where's around"

"I sort of taught myself, used to sing karaoke all the times with my friends."

"Oh, sort like a bunch of retards."

"Well I was in a small town and we had nothing better to do."

"Oh, well what about guitar"

"Ar-"

"And don't say around." she glared while still swinging in the air. He merely chuckled.

"Italy." he said smiling weakly.

"So when you say around...you mean around the world"

"Yeh, sort of. I went to Asia, hung out with some monks for some months...Italy, Rome, Venice, Paris, major city's."

"Paris! Oh I would love to go there," she said now actually sounding like a 13 year old.

"Really? Good thing to, cause we're spending Christmas there." she jumped off the swing and tackled him to the ground.

"Really" she said excitedly

"Well, it was originally just going to be Angel, me and the others but you are part of the team now." he laughed. As she kissed the top of his forehead.

"You wonderful man." she squealed. "I'm going to Paris, lalalalala."

"Calm down it won't be for a few more weeks."

"Hey don't care cause guess what? I'm going to Paaaaaris.

A-R-I-S..."

"Ok, Abs I get it."

"Abs" she asked curiously.

"Don't like it" he asked as they started to walk out of the park, and as they did they continued thier conversation.

"Nay, try sweetie."

"Sweetie."

"Nope sounds funny with your accent."

"Pumpkin."

"Nope, not you just sound like a father."

"Angel"

"Nope, every time I hear it I think of an ugly grumpy old vampire with a soul, and needs to get laid yet can't."

"Gabriel"

"My real name...huh...let's try bro."

"Na-ah."

"Wes"

"Everyone calls me that."

"Broey"

"To rappy"

"I can't pull that off"

"Nope, to white Gabriel." She stopped walking for a moment, as did he.

"What? Watch this yo yo yo broey"

"Hmmmm...No." he said as he continued to walk.

"Li"

"Ley?"

"Well everyone else calls you Wes"

"Aaah no."

"Well do you have any suggestions" she asked as she stopped walking and placed her hands on her hips. He continued to walk for a few steps before stopping.

"Here's one for you." and he turned his head to look at her. "Big Brother" he smiled. A smile grew on her face as she skipped to his side and linked arms with him again.

"Ok...I like it. Lets go Big Brother." Wesley had a large smile on his face.

* * *

"Joni sweetie, are you sure you want to go to school."

"Yes mom I'm sure. So I had a funny dream, it doesn't mean I you have to go all freaky," she said grabbing her lunch box.

"Ok, love you." she said as she kissed her on the cheek, as did Joni kissed her own mother on the cheek.

The minute Joni got out of the door, men dressed in all black grabbed her, covered her mouth with a cloth and knocking her unconscious. They threw her in a van with another boy who, if it weren't for the memory wipe she would call brother.


	8. Flashback

"Hey, well well if it isn't our favorite gentlemen," said Linda as she came over to pick up Abby to go on their weekly lunch date.

"Linda hey." said Wesley smiling. "How are you"

"Good, and you." she said arching a brow.

"Pretty good, just spent the day with Abby. Finally got time to do It.," he said allowing her into his apartment.

"Nice place." she said looking around.

"Thank you," he said nodding.

"So aren't you the worlds greatest big brother."

"Yes well I am getting legal custody over her."

"Really? Well good, but I am going to miss her." she sighed

"I'm sorry I don't mean to take you away from her." he said glancing at the ground.

"Oh don't worry, I plan to visit her...and you," she said grinning as she started walking towards him. At one point in his life Wesley would of started to back away, yet Wesley now stood his ground. Women no longer frightened him, just merely fascinated him.

"Really" he said arching a brow of his own.

"Oh yes, I plan to visit plenty and plenty of times." she grinned. "So watcha doin tonight"

"Abby and I are renting and watching movies," he said calmly.

"Really" she purred.

"Yes, would you like to come."

"Matters if it would be considered a second date or not." He only winked as he called Abby down.

* * *

"So Abby said that according to this Mr. Reed, that something big is coming," said Angel in front of the fang gang minus Wesley. "We need to figure out what it is before it gets here." said Angel.

"Right, I am having my team check to see if theirs any universal unbalance resulting in a dire apocalypse," babbled on Fred.

"I got some people checking the history of Wolferman and Hart, seeing if there's any patterns or somthin," said Gunn.

"I've got all my contacts with their eyes opened."

"Good, what ever this thing is, it won't stand a chance."

* * *

"Wilfred stop." giggled Ashley.

"Make me." he grinned tickling her side. They were in LA visiting her grandparent, when suddenly men wearing all black grabbed Wilfred and pushed Ashley aside hard making her fly into a local tree. The knocked him unconscious and threw him into the van with before the mind wipe where William, and Wendy Wyndam Pryce.

* * *

Wesley awoke the next morning to see Linda and Abby all flopped on top of him. Abby's head in his lap, and Linda's head on his shoulder. Suddenly images of Liz, and Emma in the exact same positions made him stir. Things where actually starting to come together yet...he felt so alone still. Linda...wasn't Liz...Linda was more of a chemistry experiment. Because that's all they had were chemistry, heat, and passion. Not what he had with Liz, who was sweet, chemistry, fluff, passion...love. What he with Liz was love. And he could never get over it. Maybe seeing Linda again soon would be a bad idea. Yet Liz never happened. It never happened, they aren't his family. He has none except for the one sleep in his arms right now. Maybe what he needed was to see more of Linda.

* * *

"So how are you doing with Linda"

"I'm following the rules if that's what you mean." he grinned rolling his eyes as they walked down the streets of LA to shop for school and for cloths. Sure she resounded to wear sweat cloths for him, yet the rest of her cloths were well...not appropriate for school.

"Right... so what base ya on"

"Gabriel" he said in shock yet a smile was on his face.

"Just wondering jeez," she said shrugging as she took off her coat.

"Warm weather for you"

"Yeh, the Orphanage I went to was in New York City, snow their major."

"I see." he said grinning as they entered the clothes store.

"Ok what do you think" she asked as she stepped out of the dressing room. She wore a pair of green cargo pants and a black top.

"Perfect." he said smiling goofily. She had changed so much since he had first met her, and he knew perfectly well why. Before, she had to depend on herself, had to get people to listen to her. Yet now she can be herself, now she has a brother to actually love which is sort of new to her. She merely giggled and went back into the room, and came out a moment later back in her regular cloths. "Ok, come on more shopping to do." she said taking his hand and giggling and pulling him to look at more cloths.

* * *

"Slayer" hissed a vice from the shadows. Emma awoke with a start.

"W-where am I" she stuttered. She looked around and saw Mr. Wood, his little brother Nick, and Luke unconscious next to him. Along with a girl in her early teens, a man in his 20's, and a little girl about 7 or 8.

"Slayer" hissed the voice again.

"Please...don't...please...no.no" she screamed as the demon came closer and closer to her baring his teeth.

* * *

"Hey Wes" said Fred as he came in the next morning.

"Morning Winerfred." he said a huge smile on his face.

"How are you" she asked cocking her head slightly.

"Great and you" he asked still smiling.

"Fine" she said starting to warm up to this happy Wes. "Me, and Lorne are having lunch today at 1:30, wanna come with us"

"Sorry, can't, I have work to catch up for missing work on Friday."

"Oh ok"

"But maybe tomorrow"

"Yeh ok." she smiled as she walked past him a large smile on her own face. Wesley walked to his office whistling, unaware that over a 100 miles away something was killing his old slayer.


	9. Not Ready

"Let her go" said Luke, his hands though bound he slammed his body into the demon.

"Aaah Lukas..." hissed the mysterious demon. "I smell fear"

"Ha! Fear! Me"

"Yes you! I know all about you Lukas Olsen, your twin, her death, your pain, your rebellion, running away."

"Shut-up" he said under his breath. Yet the demon snickered.

"Do you honestly think Cleveland was far enough away."?

"I SAID SHUT-UP" he screamed slamming in to the demon yet he merely stepped out of the way and stabbed him in the center of his stomach with a sword.

Wesley awoke from his small nap on his desk with a start. Something wasn't right...

"You let him go" said a small voice. The demon turned around.

"Or you'll what"

"I-I-I'll"

"Do this" said Robin slamming his body into the demon sending him to the ground. The little girl merely ran over to Luke.

"You have a big boo-boo." he merely looked at her with shocked eyes. "A very big boo-boo" she said tears forming in her eyes. "No more boo-boos" she screamed at the top of her lungs, and everyone fell still, no one dare even breath, and it was like slow motion as one of her tear drops hit his wound, causing it to heal.

* * *

"Wesley I want all the paper on these case's done by tonight." said Angel dropping a large pile on to his desk.

"Angel? Did I do something wrong" he asked tilting his head.

"No, I just think it's about time I start cutting you and the others slack because you're my friends! Your still employee's! And now I have over 1,000 more to worry about" he snapped shutting the door to Wesley's office.

* * *

"Wilona..." Luke merely said breathlessly sitting up, and waking up at the same time. It all came back to him in one instant...yet then his mind started to hurt.

"AAH" he shouted cupping his head.

"L-Luke what's work-AAH" screamed Emma cupping her own head, and soon one by one so did all the others. The unconscious demon's eyes merely fluttered opened. Yet only to be closed again by a sword decapitating his head, by William Lukas Wyndam Pryce.

* * *

"Hey Gabriel." said Wesley sitting out in the parking lot of her school.

"Hey Big Brother"

"How was school" he asked as he started to drive out.

"Ok" she said staring out the window.

"Gabriel." he said in an annoyed tone.

"Hey now your starting to sound like your my father." she said, Wesley merely got extremely quite as his gripped on the steering wheel tightened.

"Never" he merely mumbled. Abby merely became quite.

* * *

"So what are we going to do" asked Wilfred sitting in the loft that still resided there, yet it didn't have a couch or show any reason that one one would go there. They had to take the side entrance by a latter to get it.

"I don't know," whispered Robin. "What Wesley did was-"?

"Evil" said William his arms crossed, leaning against the wall. "What he did was evil, unrighteous and unfair. He should have never done the mind wipe."

"William" started Emma yet he merely looked up at her with a cold glare.

"We don't need him. So don't contact him," he merely mumbled. "We can do fine on our own."

"That's not what he meant," said Nick. "What Wilfred meant by what are we going to do is, should we act like Pinegreen never happened" asked Nick.

"I think we should," he said looking up at Emma. "For now"

"So"

"Joni, go back to the Adam's." he said looking at his younger sister. "Do what ever it is that you did before." Joni merely looked up at him with confused eyes and walked over.

"Your not alone big brother." she whispered. "You don't have to take his place," she said so quietly no one could hear her.

"I'll never be like him...I'd never split up my family because my destiny with them was to dangerous." he whispered so quietly that no one could hear him.

"William I"

"What are we going to tell the others" asked Emma looking at the ground.

"That we all got captured by a demon, make up something like we all have some rare blood type or something like that." he shrugged.

"They'll believe me," said Robin not looking up.

"Ok, good then lets all go home," said William, yet said home as if it were the most disgusting thing in the world. Yet before everyone left he merely said. "Guys" and they all looked up at him. "We'll be together soon." he merely smiled, and everyone gave him a grin back.

* * *

"So how work" asked Linda at ttheirdinner and a movie date.

"Ok, my boss is giving my tons of work, and for some odd reason it started when he heard of Abby."

"Well it least you have work." she said rolling her eyes.

"You have a job."

"Yeh, I'm a lawyer at a practice no ones ever heard of."

"Hey things will get better, and worse comes to worse you can come work for Me." he grinned, she merely arched a brow.

"Really" she said grinning,

"Yeh" he merely said and winked before they entered the movie.

* * *

"Hey" said Luke as he found Emma where he though he would. Nick, Robin, she and he had just recently returned to Cleveland.

"Hey" she merely said without turning around standing on the docks.

"You ok" he asked.

"Do I really have to answer that" she asked staring at the full moon.

"No" he replied honestly.

"What are we going to do Lukas? I can't be this stupid babbling little girl that everyone thinks I am."

"You forgot helpless." he grinned trying to light up the mood.

"That's not part of the act," she mumbled. "That's what I am."

"Emma"

"Don't you have a date with Maggie soon"

"Emma I"

"You should go, don't want her to be mad at you." she merely said looking at the ground. Or her reflection in the lake. In the lake she saw him come to the edge of the dock.

"Emma" he said in a deep voice, they reminded her of his brother slightly god he was so much more like him then he knew.

"Lukas... just go." she said almost pleadingly. He merely sighed deeply, the way his brother would and she saw his reflection leave the lake. While hers remained alone like it had been for such a long time.

* * *

"So what did you think of the movie" asked Wesley as they left.

"It would have been better if you paid more attention to me and little less to the movie." she said grinning.

"And what, miss Lord of the Rings" he said shocked; yet he was obliviously teasing.

"Ok come on Wes, we've been on 3 of these dinner and a movie dates, and 2 cups of coffee, and a rental movie night! That's six dates! I have never even had these many dates with a guy before"

"Yes, it usually end after 2, one date just to make sure your not smutty." he teased. Most girls would take that offensively yet Linda merely countered.

"Yes well, they had balls so they could actually kiss a girl." she merely said casually.

"It's not that I don't have the balls Linda," he merely said as they got into his jeep, to drive home. "It's just I don't think your ready."

"For what" she asked arching a brow leaning closer and trying to get all up in his face, so when he turned his head from putting his seat belt on he was only a few inches away from her face. "Hmm" she said arching a brow. He merely sighed.

"This" he whispered and kissed her gently, cupping the side of her face as she leaned in to kiss him back. She wanted to speed things up trying to get him closer, yet he kept the pace slow and for some reason it made her feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. She had never dated a guy that made her feel that...usually guys to her where just toys but Wesley he... he merely pulled away and saw the shocked expression on her face.

"Oh my god..." she merely said looking at him. Why did he do this? He is the first guy who hasn't either wanted to get married right away, or just wanted a one-night stand. He merely sighed and started the jeep as she leaned back in her passenger seat a shocked expression still planted on her face.

Wesley had a knot on the pit of his stomach, he liked the kiss...and he felt bad about it. Like he was betraying Liz, yet he kept reminding himself that one Liz was dead and two she and he never happened. The mind wipe changed reality, it didn't just change memories, and it changed reality. So physically it never happened.


	10. The Future

Abby sat in the kitchen at the table; book sprawled in front of her.

"So, what are the anti-federalist again" she asked pencil behind her ear, her air in a messy bun. Wesley in the kitchen making French toast for dinner.

"People who were against the Constitution, they thought it would give to much power to the government again."

"Why do you know more about my own countries history then I do" she asked biting the tip of her pencil.

"Vwa-la" he said putting 3 pieces of French toast on the table.

"Very funny, French toast, most complicated food in the world to make." she said rolling her eyes.

"And having a bad first day, the hardest thing to lie about." he said sitting across from her.

"I-I"

"Gabriel" he said in a warning tone.

"Fine, I went to school first I met this girl who I liked we talk and stuff and I thought it was cool I got a new friend, and then it turns out she like some prep just pulling a prank on me because I opened my locker and out comes all these pickles" she said in anger. "I mean back at the orphanage I was the one putting the pickles on the top of the closest so when they opened the door it all came falling on top of them" and then she put her head on the table and sighed "My class's are hard, my teachers are mean, and I have no friends...don't make me go back there." she merely looked up and saw him staring at her with his big baby blues that could only be matched by her own eyes. He merely grinned.

"It's called being a teenager, and it's called High school need I say more"

"Yes" she pouted. "Like, the Dark Prince takes many forms, and one of them is the form Michelle Kara, and don't worry my precious Gabriel I won't send you back there." Wesley merely rolled his eyes as he started eating his own dinner.

* * *

The next day Wesley at 3 went to pick up Abby from school and take her to work with him, because Angel wanted to talk to her about Mr. Reed.

"You ok Wes" asked Fred as she walked into his office. "You seem nervous."

"What do you think he's saying to her" he asked getting out of his office.

"Who Angel? I'm sure he is just asking her questions like "Where did you meet Mr. reed, where did you learn to fight..."

* * *

"So is Wes a good big brother" asked Angel.

"Yeh, why" she asked curiously.

"No, problems"

"Nope, he helps me with my homework, rents movies with me, takes me to the park, spars with me, yet unfortunately force's me to go to school."

"So he is more like a father then a brother"

"He" she stopped and looked at Angel. "What do you know about our father"

"What"

"I mean, I once told him that he sounds like my father and he got all quite and just said "never" and he once I asked him what was dad like and he said "he is a bastard"... I want to see my father," she merely whispered. Angel looked at the ground...the right thing to do would be to tell her that's not needed, that Wes would tell her when she's ready. Yet...he wasn't thinking logically.

"I can bring you to him." he merely whispered. She looked up at him with a small smile.

* * *

"Wesley is going to get so pissed at me."

"Look, we can go back"

"No.I have to do this... are you sure he won't know I'm gone"

"No, I have my mage do a transporting spell, that only takes a few seconds to get you anywhere in the world, it cost a lot but it's worth it."

"O-O-ok." she said as she knocked on the door to the Wyndam Pryce mansion.

No one opened the door, so they sort have. Improvised. Angel broke the door down. When they entered they gasped. Everyone where bodies. There must of a been a party, a few days ago by the looks of it. Well more like the smell of decay.

"Oh my god." said Abby covering her mouth. "What the hell happened"

"A demon...strong..." said Angel smelling the air. "It was really strong to take down a room full of fully trained watchers."

"And my father"

"Not here...I don't smell Wesley's blood...meaning I don't smell your fathers...he might of gotten out."

"Good" sighed Abby in relief. Yet she looked around. She could deal with a room filled with dead demons, and she could deal with a few humans yet right now she felt her knees go weak and she turned around and vomited.

"Lets go," sighed Angel.

"Yeh lets" she replied as she left the mansion, and reentered the transportation portal, still with a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

"Hey, Gabriel." said Wesley at dinner.

"Oh hey big brother" she said distantly.

"You ok" he asked arching a brow.

"Ok? Uuh yeh..Sure..." she said still distantly

"Well I know something that will make you feel better." he grinned as he showed her two tickets. "Two first class tickets to Paris."

"Really" she squealed and jumped in his arms hugging him tightly. She was going to Paris!'

* * *

Emma sighed deeply as she did her ti-chi. Doing different fighting stances, pausing, breathing deeply and trying to stay calm and clear her mind. She stood out on one of the more private docks in Lake Eerie. The Academy being well hidden, and have it own small personal bay. The sun was setting and her mind was on fire. With everything, and everyone.

"Hey" said a voice.

"Wilfred? What are you doing here" she gasped.

"I-I had to talk to William...it's important...but I'm glad I found you first." he said breathing heavily sitting on the edge of the dock. Emma took a seat next to him.

"What is it"

"Emma...do you know me? I mean the mind wiped me"

"No. But you don't know me either."

"I'm going to Harvard, doing a 4 year program, I wanted to be a lawyer since I was 4...I have an older sister, and great parents. A girlfriend who goes to NYCU. But now"

"Everything's different" she sighed.

"Over the years, I mean the last 7 years I have traveled the world, and let me tell you Emma it isn't really all that big."

"You could have fooled me."

"Well you should see it when your not being chased by your once best friend, who turned evil." he grinned.

"Yeh, I should try that sometime," she said smiling weakly.

"I learned something...from a god actually...my first teacher...he taught me, life and death are around us. We just have to open are eyes to see it."

"I don't understand."

"What I'm saying is Emma...don't blame Luke...his blind to the bigger picture...and for the longest time I was just as blind Matt was all those years ago."

"I'm still not following."

"Emma...I learned if you open your eyes wide enough you can see things others can't...like the future...or someone's soul."

"Wilfred...what are you trying to tell me" Wilfred merely sighed and got up, walked down the dock and stopped. Yet his back was still facing Emma.

"We have another sister Emma...and she is in danger...and so is Wesley." and with that he left her, her mouth opened wide, and nothing but fear in her eyes.


	11. Eiffel Tower

Paris is known as the City of Love, yet to Gabriel Wyndam Pryce it was the city of aww. Lights glowed everywhere, and there was no better place to be then on the Holidays with your family, in Paris. She came to Paris 2 days before Christmas and rarely saw her brother unfortunately. Turns out he had some work to do here but he promised her they'd spend Christmas and the week after with just her. Over the last few weeks Abby had grown close to the others. As odd as Fred seemed at first she was right. It was nice to be able to talk to another girl. About boys, and fashion. Fred though she may not seem like it actually had great taste. She just had her own sense of style. She got her new cloths. Now shopping in Paris! That was a blast. That only thing that made it better was the surprise she got right before she went shopping.

"LINDA" she screamed as she came down to the lobby of the hotel with Fred. Linda had always taken dare of her, and had always been her good friend. They spent the entire day shopping. 2 days before Christmas, one might think it was hard to shop, yet it turns out Wolferman and Hart gave them advantages considering they owned all most all the shops in Paris. Meaning they reopened the stores just for them. Or they got to go in the font of the line.

Christmas that year Abby will never forget. She woke up in her room at the hotel, which they had rented out completely. Wesley merely said Angel had this thing with old hotels. She didn't bother asking. Yet she came down to the lobby, a giant Christmas tree in the center with a huge pile of gifts. She screamed and jumped into her brother's arms giving him a big hug. Everyone exchanged gifts and, yet she couldn't find anything from Wesley. She glanced up and saw Wesley placing a bracelet around Linda's wrist and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Angel got Abby her own Gameboy. Gunn got her a new pair of authentic sie's. Fred got her cloths; Spike had gotten her a leather bound book that said "Gabriel" on the front in gold lettering. It was a journal, and not one of the cheap ones either. She squealed and gave him a hug. He was a bit shocked at first yet soon smiled and wrapped arms around her as well. Then Lorne got her a Walkman, and a CD case filled to the brink with CD's. Mostly rock yet she smiled seeing some classic 70's CD's. Yet still nothing from Wesley.

"Hey" said Abby walking over to her big brother whom was sitting on one of the couches, coffee in hand merely smiling watching everyone open theirs present happily.

"Hey" he smiled back as she took a seat next to him. "Like your Christmas"

"Yeh, here." she said giving him a badly wrapped gift.

"Abby you did" he said slightly shocked and sincerely.

"No it's ok, I wanted to," she said smiling. He smiled weakly as he stood up and opened the present. "I was cleaning up some stuff in the apartment, and I found all this stuff." Wesley gasped as he opened up a velvet box. "I noticed you had all these protecting amulets, and also you had a few things with wolves...so...I got you this." Wesley dropped his coffee cup. It shattered to the ground.

"It's just a protecting amulet Wes...if you don't like it the" yet she was clearly offended. Wesley merely ran his hand through his hair, and everyone was watching him curiously.

"Wes what's wrong" asked Linda concerned.

"W-where did you get this" he asked shocked.

"From a store ok" she asked clearly pissed off.

"Is that where y-y-you got that" he asked pointing to one she had around her neck, except it was a bit different.

"Yeh so what" she said standing up clearly pissed. "God dammit Wes if you don't want it then just throw it away and act like it never happened! God"

Wesley looked up at her; she must have said something that hit home before he just dropped it on the ground.

"E-excuse me." he stuttered and ran out of the hotel.

"What did you give him" asked Gunn running over.

"Just this wolf pendant." shrugged Abby. "And I'm wearing a bear one, so what"

* * *

It was the pendant, of Shadow...the key to unlocking the door. And the thing was. Wesley couldn't just throw it away and forget about it because he knows that it wasn't just a queicedence. Destiny is starting to kick in again. He had to go talk to someone. And fast, before Abby realizes, she part god to.

Wesley ran down the very quite streets of Paris. Most people where at home with thier families. He was outside wearing plaid Pj pants, a t-shirt and a coat. Slippers on his feet, snow on the ground. He just had to get out. Wrapping the leather jacket around him tightly, and then ignored the cold. Rein and he made the deal, he defeats the demon, fulfills his destiny partially, Then he goes back to earth, and they forget all about each other. So they don't end up like Buffy did. Because that place they where in was truly heaven. Also because being wouldn't hurt them separated because no one would accept them. Joni's parents would never leave her in the custody of a man who looks like Wesley, no matter what his name. Suddenly he fell straight to the ground.

"Sorry" said a voice.

"No promblem" he said looking up. A man was offering him a hand.

"Hello big brother" said Wilfred Markus Wyndam Pryce.

* * *

Emma sat on the edge of the Eiffel tower, her feet dangling on the edge. She took a big breath breathing in the City taking in the sights. She could see Notre Dame from way up here. The dark sky dotted with stars.

"Uuh Emma maybe you should get away from the edge." said a stuttering voice from behind her.

"Go away Luke" she merely mumbled. "No clue why your up here I know your afraid of heights."

"No you see there's a difference between a fear of heights, and a fear of falling from heights."

"Face it Luke your scared."

"Sometimes you have to face your fears to see what's really there."

"Yeh...but sometimes...that thing isn't worth seeing...it won't help things...it will make things worth."

"How do you know without looking" he whispered, and like his brother he does it when he's serious.

"I'd rather not." she sighed looking at the ground over 100 feet beneath her.

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

"Yeh...I'm pretty sure...it's safer if we're not together."

"That's not what I was talking about." he said obviously hurt.

"I know...but you were thinking it."

"How do you know"

"You said yourself...I know you better then anyone."

"Emma I"

"You what" she asked jumping off the railing and back on the platform, so they were inches from each other. His eyes were gentle, and he looks terrified, yet it was no longer of the height.

"Emma, I-I"

"LUKAS" cried Maggie. "Lukas where are you" cried Maggie, the bully slayer.

"Emma I"

"You better go."

"Emma I swear we're not"

"William..." she said turning her back on him. "Just go."

Luke stopped for a moment...she called him William...she only called him that...when his heart was stone. When it was ice...is that what she thought of him? He merely turned his back on her, not seeing the tear drop that fell to the ground over 100 feet below, coming from Emma's face.


	12. Don't Change

"So how long" asked Wesley for the first time since he had seen is little brother in months.

"How long what" asked Wilfred as he helped him up.

"Have you had your memory." he murmured as he stared down at the ground obviously ashamed.

"Few weeks...Wilona gave our memories back...she has some kind of inhuman powers." he sighed. Wesley stopped walking. "She went back to her family afterwards, unaware o what she did...she seems really happy."

"Glad someone is." he sighed.

"Technically I'm suppose to be talking to you. we all agreed...what you did was wrong. evil...unfair...and just so damm wrong. Well it was more like Luke commanded."

"And you listened"

"I learned something. After you died...age doesn't make a leader...it just takes someone with enough balls to take on the responsibility."

"I'm guessing you didn't learn that from a monk."

"Nay, a gang in New York City taught me that." he grinned. Wesley smiled back, and it was then that he realized his little brother was no longer this little boy he had to take care of. In fact he was a grown up. He knew he had a serious girlfriend whom, from what he had heard was planning on being engaged with.

"So, why are you here"

"Something I did learn from monks...was the ability to see."

"The future." said Wesley knowingly.

"Yeh... and I saw it...after I got my memory back...I know about Abby Wesley." Wesley looked down upon the ground once more shamefully.

"I see..."

"I also know you love her...like you do any of us...but I also know...your trying to prevent her from realizing what she really is...and in doing so...your going to get both of you killed." he sighed.

"How"

"Something is back big brother," he whispered stopping. "Something big...bigger then us, bigger then the demon, bigger then anything we have faced before." he whispered seriously. "And I don't think we're strong enough to take it."

"What do you suggest" he asked arching a brow.

"Stay in Paris, then leave, Italy, then leave China, then lea"

"You mean Run? Stay hidden"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"For how long"

"Until we either all become full gods...or never."

The pair both entered the only coffee shop they could see open. The owners or the people working at the counter were African American. Obviously celebrating Quanza.

"How can we help you" asked the lady as they sat at the counter.

"A cup of coffee, black, and I'll have hot chocolate, with whipped cream on top."

"Extra whipped cream" both Wyndam Pryce boys said at the same time. She merely smiled and went on her way, and Wesley merely shook his head chuckling.

"Some things never change."

"But some things do." whispered Wilfred. Wesley merely sighed as she came back quickly with thier drinks because they were the only customers. Once she left they continued thier conversation.

"So can you tell me more about this thing? Or your vision"

"I was heading home...I-I needed to see my family...after getting my memory back. Just to make sure they weren't a dream ya know? I was on my way...got into a car accident...because of my vision. When I get a vision, it hurts...but not like my skull is on fire, but it does hurt. And when I have a vision my sight goes blank. So I stopped the car, and hit a tree." he chuckled. "I-I saw you. and Abby...fighting...something...I think it was a snake...I was inside your mind...I felt that thing insert some kind of poison in to you...you died. slowly...painfully...alone...and horribly."

"And Abby"

"She...watches you die...turns her back...and after that all I feel from her is raw power...power that is going to effect her...make her"

"Evil...like Lukas, after we died." he sighed.

"Yeh"

"Damm it...this is all my fault."

"I won't lie to you...because you're right it is." Wesley merely stared at the abyss that was his coffee.

"I just wanted you to be happy." he whispered.

"We were, and we both now there is more."

"Shadow...I was starting to lose control...the more I used him...the more I lost control..."

"He would of hunted Wilona down and killed her."

"Yes but I don't think Shadow is the one who is actually the evil-...I think theirs something else inside me."

* * *

Abby struggled to break free yet the restraints where just to much. Why the hell hadn't she seen it? The woman stood before her. Her long scaly like tail that gradually becomes human skin. She has snake like eyes, and her tongue darts out of her mouth constantly showing her fangs.

"Linda" hissed Abby as she glared up at her one time best friend.

* * *

"Lukas..." whispered Emma as she watched him sleep soundly in his bed. He lied there, hair jet black and slightly messy and raggedy. His hair was getting slightly longer, so it was starting to curl slightly, like his brothers hair does when it gets long. Wearing a beater and long PJ pants he slept on top of his sheets, he looked so peaceful. Sighing deeply to came to the side of the bed and stopped as she saw the scar...ever since the mind wipe was removed, so was all of their physical change's meaning his scar was back. How could such a person exist...someone who would hurt his children...like that...5 cigar marks. After the I'd one he just said "oh lets play connect the dots", burning the edge of his ash tray he made the lines...making the star. She felt tears come to her eyes slightly as she sat on the edge of his bed. The sinking of the bed slightly awoke him. He always was a light sleep. He shoot open his eyes slightly panicking yet it stopped when he saw who it was.

"Emma" he whispered still lying down. His eye's were the most enchanting thing about him. The full moon that shone through his window, seemed to make them so much more brighter then they really where. Those soul searching ocean blue eye's that made her feel so weak. "Emma I" yet she stopped his action of sitting up and pushed him gently back to lie down. He obeyed, lying his head upon her thigh's as she just looked down upon him, tears in her eyes and looked up at her with nothing but confusion. "Emma" he whispered her name once more.

"Don't make this hard please."

"Whats going on" he asked confused.

"It's your brother...Mark. he's in Paris...he is talking to your brother...I thought you should know incase y" yet he stopped her and sat up and quickly slipped on a sweater.

"Incase I what? Go up to him and act like nothing ever happened" he said sourly.

"Luke"

"Stop acting like you care for me Emma! You just want your wonderful Matthew back." he said sourly.

"Don't say that." she whispered as more tears came to her eyes.

"We both now it's true." he yelled.

'I said don't say that" she screamed standing up. He looked at her shock, as she walked up to him and whispered. "I love you Lukas." years where now gently trickling down her cheek. "God I never stopped loving you, I have always loved you. Even when you were evil god dammit Luke. So don't you dare say I don't think about you because to be honest you are all I think about." she said sniffling. Luke looked at her in complete shock. "Well say something." she pleaded. Luke merely slid one of his hands along her cheek and kissed her.

She had something Maggie couldn't give him...before he was just a 17 year old boy. But now...he's a 17 year old boy who has seen been and came from darkness. He has killed people, and saved them. He has at times wanted to kill Emma and others would do anything for her. It is because that she has been through so much. So she understood...she knows what it's like to be in hell heaven and earth. Yet most of all the thing she had that Maggie didn't...was love...and with Emma...Luke felt more...complete. They stopped so they could breath yet their foreheads remained touching.

"Emma I"

"Luke...your right I do want Matthew back...but I still care for you..." she whispered.

"Emma"

"Why? Why won't you go back to your brother? I don't understand." Luke stood up tall, and his voice became cold.

"Because of what he is."

"A god? Because your part god you"

"No...part demon...Wesley is part of the thing that created evil."

"You mean the thing Buffy killed the"

"First, yeh. Wesley is part of the first."


	13. SHUT UP!

Abby held on to the wall as the whip cracked once more.

"SCREAM" yelled Linda.

"Never" she muttered.

"Very well." she sighed, in disappointment and giving up wiping the once assassin whom she had been doing for the last few hours. "Your brother will notice your missing and figure out where you are and come to me. That's all that matters."

"Why? What has Wesley"

"WHY? Do you know what he has done to me girl? When ever my subject dies, I grow weaker! He has killed my most close subject 3 times! That bastard will finally meet me! And he will pay dearly for what he has done" she yelled nothing but poison in her voice.

"I won't let you hurt him" she yelled.

"A little to late, because you see he is already on his way." she said hissing her long snake like tongue are her.

"What are we going to do" asked Wesley leaving the hotel.

"I don't know are you sure she"

"Angel said she went with Linda this morning-what" he asked looking as his younger brothers face.

"Linda...it's so Irish."

"So"

"It means snake." said Wendy Joni Wyndam Pryce's voice. "Hey big brother."

* * *

"Are you sure" asked Emma as they sat out on the balcony of Luke's hotel room. She sat on the small bench like thing while he leaned against the doorway, arms crossed scared of heights.

"Yes" he sighed.

Emma, and Maggie where taking a trip with the scoobies. Maggie being the best slayer, and Emma being the smartest slayer. It was suppose to be time for them to "bond" or whatever. Maggie was suppose to help Emma become a better fighter while Emma helps Maggie with grades. They where each allowed to bring a friend. Emma had brought Joni along, while Maggie brought Luke. She had snuck in to Lukas room to talk to him yet after what he told her...her hands where trembling...

"How do you"

"When I got my memory back...it was like watching a movie, just really fast. But...like a movie I was able to piece things together, and I pieced this together."

"That Wesley is part of the first"

"Yes...Shadow was evil...at one point..." sighed Luke.

"Lukas...he's"

"I know what he is Em's...I know." he sighed.

"God..." she whispered as she sniffled. She looked down at her clammy hands. "When did I become so weak? Wasn't my old nickname fire-cracker? Didn't I use to be stubborn, strong, and brave." Luke remained silent as she continued. "Matt...he was the only person...as a kid...who didn't treat me differently. Just because I was a slayer Liz expected me to do a few more chores. Just because I was a slayer I could hang out with the guys cause I could fight. And just because I was a slayer I couldn't hang out with the girls...no one told me these things they just...expected it. But Matt...I was still his Emma Elizabeth...and now that-no I refuse to believe." she whimpered. "It can't be true."

"Emma look at me." said Luke as he came to sit next to her on the stone balcony bench. Yet she didn't, and just stared at her hands. "Emma..." said Luke once more a tiny more firmly. She did, and he saw tear drops sliding down her soft cheek. He picked up her hand and placed it on his cheek. "Do you trust me" he whispered.

"Of course." she whispered back.

"Do you love me"

"Yes" she replied, lost in his blue eyes.

"Then tell me you believe me...because I am going to need you."

"To do what"

"To save what's left of my family." he whispered. Emma placed her free hand on his other cheek and pulled him in for a kiss. It was hot, and fiery full of passion. And for the first time in such a long time Luke's head was spinning.

* * *

"Well well if it isn't our favorite god." hissed Linda as Wesley entered the stone chamber lit by torch lights. Hanging from the wall looking very much like a giant ballroom of an old castle. To bad it was directly under the Eiffel Tower.

"Linda" he nodded.

"Yes very glad we're not playing games Shadow." hissed Linda as she sat on her thrown like seat. Well more like curled in her thrown like seat.

"Me to." he said yet a cocky grin remained on his face.

"I like you Shadow, always have." she hissed laughing.

"So much that you had to pretend to be human"

"Would you even look at me" she hissed.

"No, snakes aren't exactly the most attractive thing on a woman, or well half of the woman."

"Hmm that grin won't be there for long for you see something Shadow."

"What" he grinned arching a brow.

"I have something you don't."

"What's that" he grinned.

"Your dead sister's body."

Wesley felt a sudden rush of rage, hatred, a sudden rush of incontrollable power surge, yet he kept his hands down though his eyes turned a solid black color.

"You have done well to keep control of it Shadow." hissed Linda. "Dating an Inhuman, being a watcher, a brother, a father, fighting the force's of good yet you see Shadow over all your evil. Like or not you are..."

"Shut-up" he whispered, his hands making a fist at his side.

"The first, took part in creating Shadow, he wasn't the only one of course or he wouldn't of helped Slayers in the beginning of time. Yet, he did play a great deal in his creation." chuckled Linda. "He put part of himself inside you, part of you though he won't admit it, is pure evil. Just a black abyss, of pain." she hissed.

"Shut-up" he whispered once more.

"Suffering"

"Shut-up" he said loudly.

"and even"

"Shut up" he yelled.

"Death" hissed Linda in his ear. Then Wesley lost all control, because what ever was inside of him took control.

"I SAID SHUT-UP" he screamed, as he punched Linda sending her flying across the room.


	14. Please Abby

"NOW" yelled Linda, only 3 vampires came from the mists of the chamber. "B-but my army."

"Taken care of." said Joni with a grin as she dusted one of the three vampires from behind.

"B-b-but how" asked Linda. 2 stakes floated in the air and staked the remained two vampires. Wilfred from up from behind Joni, he was telekinetic after all. "

"Just something I picked up when I was 16." he grinned.

"ERR" screamed Linda as she lunged at Wesley who merely did a back flip. Joni was about to go help her elder brother yet Wilfred put an arm on her shoulder.

"We have to find Abby." he said squeezing briefly.

"right." nodded Joni with determination as they left the chamber once more to look for their half sister.

"This is so to my pleasing." hissed Linda as she snapped her tail at Wesley who merely dodged.

"And this is to mine." he screamed, yet it wasn't his voice as a a dark light came from his hand, and formed a jet-black sword of energy. In a small flash of black light it was real and solid. He sliced her tail off and she cried in pain.

"So Shadow think that's enough to defeat me" she screamed.

"No, but this is" yelled a voice from his past as Wesley looked and saw a fireball streaming right at Linda sending her flying.

"To kill a snake you have to cut of it's" Emma sliced the stunned Linda's head off. "head" she finished. She looked up and gave a crooked smile to Luke and then to Wesley. Yet his eyes remained black.

"Emma get out of here." commanded Luke.

"No I"

"EMMA" he shouted. "Please...go find Abby." she merely looked back at Wesley, then back at Luke and nodded.

"It's been to long." hissed Lukas as the grip on the metal sword in his hand became tighter.

"Me to" said the demon that was Wesley as he gripped his own sword tighter.

* * *

"W-Wesley" whispered Abby. Two wounds on the side of her neck yet she wasn't bleed that badly.

"Abby" cried Joni running to her half sister's side as she stepped out of the way allowing Wilfred who had strength to break the lock as they ran in.

"Where's my brother" she whispered.

"He's fighting Linda."

"I-it's a trap...h-he's in trouble." she stuttered. For some odd reason she was so damm pale.

* * *

Wesley stroke from above yet Luke put one of his foots to the side and started to do a 180 and block his strike at the same time. Wesley quickly went in for a jab at his open ribs yet Luke quickly brought the sword down to block it in one smooth motion. Wesley then tried to hit him in the knee's yet Luke merely jumped up high in the air and tried to do an air strike to his head yet Wesley merely blocked it and pushed him off like he was a feather sending him against the wall. Yet Luke merely got up, his lip bleeding yet a determined look still on his face.

"Do you honestly think you can defeat me" hissed Wesley.

"No, I don't."

"Then why do you fight"

'Because I know Wesley can." he hissed back. That made Wesley or Shadow, or whatever he was stop moving for a moment just in time for Luke to sweep him to the ground.

"W-what" he asked in disbelief.

"My brother is still in there." he said his face still unreadable.

"L-Luke...I-I can't fight it he"

"Do you honestly think Abby would want you to be like this" he asked, as Wesley's eyes started to fade into blue ever so gradually.

"N-No but Luke it's what I"

"Who gives a crap" he yelled in anger. "It doesn't matter what we are. We shape ourselves, we make our own damm destiny, it doesn't matter what we are yet who we are and that is what defines us. Not "vampires" not "demon" and hell not "god". But "savior" "father" or"

"brother" said Abby as she scrambled from Wilfred's arms over to Wesley. His eyes immedtaily turned back as he saw Abby. She stumbled yet tripped and fell to the ground yet luckily Wesley had caught her. Being weak himself he lowered her to the ground. Her head in his lap.

"Hey" he whispered.

"Hey" she whispered back weakly.

"Are you ok"

"Me? I'm dandy." she laughed yet was quickly followed by a hiss of pain.

"Linda she poisoned you she...she was a snake, she injected you those aren't vampire marks their snake marks she"

"I'm over it...I'm just glad your ok." she whispered cupping his cheek.

"Gabriel." he whispered.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you to." he whispered back yet before the tear that fell from his face could his her cold hand, she was dead. "No" he yelled. "Abby please, please Abby, don't.." he started to cry out in pain. Luke, Emma, Wilfred, and Joni could only watch from the sidelines as he cradled her dead body. "Please don't leave me, please don't Abby, please, if you love me you'll wake up, wake up Abby. "

"Matthew she's" Yet Wilfred put a hand on Joni's shoulder. Joni out of all 4 of them would of made the situation even worse more then the others just because she is the other little sister.

"Abby please" he whispered. "You don't have to go to school...we can play spit all day...please Abby, stay with me...please." he cried. "Please" he moaned. Yet no response came from Gabriel Morgan Wyndam Pryce's dead body. The only sound in the chamber was Wesley's sniffles as he whispered "Please Abby...don't leave me...please." he whispered.


	15. Not Matthew

"Hey Wesley" said Angel as his friend entered the old hotel. "Where's Abby? Where's Linda" Wesley looked at Angel dry eyed, yet Angel could read his friends featured because for the first time in a long while he showed all of his emotions on his face, and it made Angel want to vomit. Nothing but pain was in his friends eyes.

"Linda was a demon, she killed Abby, I killed Linda, Abby died in my arms. I'm going upstairs now." he said robotically, yet his face showed everything.

* * *

No one dare said a word to Wesley. Yet as for Luke, Emma, and Joni things went on as usual for thier trip. Yet, Luke rarely spoke as much as he used to. Joni didn't blab her mouth out anymore and Emma. who was quite to begin with was now deathly quite. Buffy seeing this decided the trip did more damage then good sent them back to the Academy in the US.

i'm so tired of being here

suppressed by all of my childish fears

and if you have to leave

i wish that you would just leave

because your presence still lingers here

and it won't leave me alone

Wesley found in ironic that it was pouring out rain the day of Abby's funeral. Everyone one of the fang gang had shown up, along with many of the scoobies to show respect to Wesley. In the midst of people Wesley barely even knew he saw them all. Joni merely looked up at Wesley, tears running down her cheek, her dark reddish brownish hair in a bun. Wearing nothing but black just like everyone else was.

these wounds won't seem to heal

this pain is just too real

there's just too much that time cannot erase

"I'm sorry" whispered a voice from his past.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." whispered Wesley back to his old best friend Wren Oak's or Robin Wood as he know goes by.

"I should of been there...I-I mean...she was your sister Matt"

"My name is Wesley." he said coldly. Robin merely nodded as he moved the umbrella from over Wesley and used it to get to his car because the ceremony was ending. Rain poured upon Wesley yet he stood solid as a stone.

when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears

when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears

and i've held your hand through all of these years

but you still have all of me

"Do you miss her" asked Emma Wattson walking over to him calmly.

"Yes" he replied.

"I wish I could say something, something to make it all better, something to make the pain go away but the things is...I can't." she sighed, as her own black umbrella covered her head. Wesley remained silent. "What I can offer you is this." she replied putting her pinky up in the air. "A promise, a promise that no matter what you do or what anyone else says Matthew...I will always love you." Wesley merely looked at her pinky, as she weakly smiled yet his eyes remained stone like.

"The thing is Emma...you shouldn't."

you used to captivate me

by your resonating light

but now i'm bound by the life you left behind

your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

"I'm sorry for your lose." said a voice. Wesley turned unbelief what he is hearing. He saw Elizabeth Wattson standing there yet Giles close behind.

Wesley quickly turned his back upon them.

"Miss Smith, please leave me. You aren't helping matters at all." he said looking ahead. She merely nodded and unknown to Liz she was turned her back on the man she would of once called "Her other half".

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

Wesley watched silently as Liz got into the car. She watched from her nice dry spot under the black umbrella at a man who stood out in the pouring rain. It dripping from his dark suit, she wasn't sure if he was crying or not because of all the rain on his face. She stopped...for a moment she loved him, for a bride moment she wanted to go out and wrap her arms around him...yet only for a moment.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

Wesley looked up at Wilfred, he stood there, rain pouring upon him just as much. He knew what he was thinking already, he knew what he would of said if he was standing right next to him. Yet Wilfred knew Wesley knew, so he just stood there and stared for a moment. A concrete angel stood next to him. Wesley merely nodded for a moment as Wilfred left. Leaving Wesley alone to stare at the grave.

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

"Luke wait" cried Emma.

"Emma I have to do this..." said Luke as he was about to get on his motorcycle.

"No, please, stay, stay with me please." she whispered.

"Emma...what ever is inside of Wesley is inside of all of us."

"No, Luke stay, we can fight it together. We'll be a fa"

"A family? Emma" he whispered as he cupped her cheek. "It's to late, we can never be that again." he whispered kissing her one more time. Before tears streamed down his face yet the rain that soaked him to the bone hid it. Emma watched as the boy she had once called her best friend and had grown to love spite it all get on his bike and drive away.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

Wesley stared at the gravestone his face emotionless

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

Wesley merely leaves a bouquet of flowers on her grave

I held your hand through all of these years

Wesley merely turns around and leaves the long deserted graveyard

But you still have

"Gabriel Morgan Wyndam-Pryce, Beloved Sister"

All of me

**Gabriel was born of sin, raised in hatred, yet she died...as a sister.**

* * *

Authors Note: "My Immortal" is owned by Evenescane 

Thank you for bearing with me through this, my schedule has been rally hectic lately, that is why the last few chapters where obviously rushed. But I have to more stories and then thats it. The next story should be better because my hectic schedule is ending this Friday, after my play. So I can then concentrate more on writting. The next story is a lot less angsty. (good or bad matters what you like) Specail Thanks to Nooky for reveiwing almost every single on of my chapter.

* * *

Next Time on Lies Wesley Told Me

Lies My Father Told Me:

Wesley in a hospital bed

**Shows Luke on a rooftop, Emma behind him**

"Your brother is dying Lukas"

**Shows Giles and Liz hugging and squeeling as they show the Fang Gang Liz's ring**

"We're getting Married."

**Shows Wesley staring at a small glass ball**

"If you break this, every mind wipe that ever existed will be earsed, you will become god again, and your destiny will be replaced...and all the other mnd wipes done to you will be gone"

**Shows Wesley smashing the ball**

"Hello Son" says Roger Wyndam Pryce

"Your not my father,"

**Shows an unkown Old Man behind Wesley**

"Hello Son"

"Dad" he gasped.

**Shows preist talking to Liz and Giles**

"Elizabeth Smith do you take Rupert Giles as you lawful wedded husband?"

"I-I-I..."

**Shows Wesley in his office late at night, he hears something an peers over one of his books**

"Hey Daddy" says little Wilona, his daughter.

**Next time on Lies Wesely Told Me**


End file.
